The Loss of a Witch
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Set before Dragon-Rider12's fanfic Family Feud. This explains what became of Katherine and the death of her husband and the birth of Damien.


The Loss of a Witch:

(A/N: Set before Dragon-Rider12's fanfic Family Feud explains what happened to Katherine's husband)

It was a dark stormy night as the wind howled so wildly it could easily blow any rodent off their feet. The thunder lashed out as it hit a tree setting it on fire turning it into ash. No mouse would brave the weather but two were on that night that was to changed their lives forever.

''How is it till we get there'' said a young lady white fur mouse with the gentlest of jade green eyes that showed her kind nature. She wore a pink strap dress and matching sandals that made her slip everytime she tried to walk as the male older mouse grabbed her arm in time to steady her that made her stomach hurt as she was carry something inside her. ''Just a little longer

Katherine just hold on'' said the male with light brown chestnut fur and dazzling sky blue eyes. He wore a green top hat, a red shirt under a black smooth jacket, black shiny buckle shoes and well tailored shoes which her husband Robin Robertson.

Whenever he smiled it brought joy to her face and he always knew what to do and give good advice in times of trouble. She shook her head at his answer.

''That is not what I meant Robin I mean I don't want to put you out we could stay in a motel for the night'' she said as her long yellow blond hair swayed about in a ponytail as she did her cloak further up her neck to keep her warm from the chill as her hood kept falling down.

''Not at all just around this corner almost there'' he said looking from house to house scanning for what he was looking for in his upper class english accent. ''Or Robin we could had asked Belle if we can stay with her for the time being till the baby arrives'' she said in more softer voice than her actual accent was since she was educated by her husband during their time together before they got married sounded more like a proper higher class english lady mouse. His cheery good mood had changed at once as his eyebrows narrow at the sound of her name.

''Now you know Katherine I don't want neither you or our unborn treasure near that woman or have anything to do with her she is a witch and a dangerous one at that'' he said angrily as he yelled. She arched a bit away from him she hated when he got mad. She knew he said was for a reason and Robin had his point but yet she still didn't like the way he acted like that. ''Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to upset Kit Kat you know I love you it is just I can't stand her'' he said wishing it hadn't done that now seeing the hurt in his wife's eyes.

''I know''she said as they both happily hugged each other as they walked on. ''Hmm Robin what you said back there'' she said. ''Yes'' he said. ''What you said about Belle do you think I am danger or this little one of ours because you know she is my sister and we are the same'' she said.

''No don't think like that Katherine you know I love you and will never do anything to hurt you and don't ever say stuff like that you are nothing like her true you both share the same powers but your heart is nothing like hers'' he said. She seem to cheer up her up even more as she rubbed side of his face playfully.

She knew Robin was right as he must had found it at last running with her hand in his as they came to a grand house with a porch, a little fence and gate with a little red mailbox by the door with a little window at the top of it made out of stain glass. He opened the gate up letting her first in as they walked up the path as she stared wide eye in wonder at the garden full of white and red roses, wildflowers, pink liles and a huge apple tree.

''This wonderful it is just like I dreamed it my little dream home'' she said sighing happily.

''You like it was where I lived before my parents moved with me out into the country'' he said then came over to where there was a flowerpot was standing under the living room window reaching it taking out a little gold key then used it opening the door then closed it after they both entered as he helped her inside over to where a dark blue chair was beside the fireplace as its back was facing the garden. She sat down in it staring at the room around her.

Also in it was a dark green sofa on the other side touching the light blue wallpaper. The fire blazed brightly for them as on the mantle above it held on the left side an empty vase, a clock in the middle. She wondered more at the mantlepiece as her leg accidently kicked over the small brown round table in the middle as Robin caught it in time. ''Come on Katherine settle down'' he said chuckling a bit.

''I know hmm Robin you know there is something missing that makes the room perfect'' she said. ''Really what is that'' he said. She opened her locket to show a portrait of her and him as he held her in his arms taking it out. Getting what she was thinking taking the empty frame off the mantlepiece putting inside then back on above the fire. ''There we go and with a few flowers and it will be home'' she said. He smiled nodding at moment the clock chimed nine o'clock. ''Oh my look at the time and we haven't got anything to eat'' he said. ''No Robin it is fine'' she said.

''No it isn't Katherine we havne't eaten for hours and mostly you we don't want you getting sick don't worry I won't be long and I know where to get it'' he said giving her another one of his smiles. She sighed she wished he stopped fussing over her like that mean they both understood each other and cared for each other. And he was her whole earth and feared wherever he was planning on going hoped he came back alive. He raced up to a little door opening it rushing off down a passageway. Hoping she could catch up to him as she followed after him. He had came to a stop opening another little door that lead him out into a even bigger room and she knew as her heart beat very fast for his safety that that was the place where humans lived as she jumped out after him.

She saw him climb up a table leg then jumped on it sneaking about as he came acroos some food that was left grabbed it then made it back down onto the floor. Before he had time to head back he heard a sound behind that he knew too well making a purring noise as Katherine watching from her hiding place to see him face to face with a huge black cat with a red collar. He had no time to run off as it made a quick pounce at him. At that moment Robin dodge the attack before it could pick him up in its paw to eat him as the two animals fought.

Katherine came out from hiding as she mutter something under her breathe. Robin knew what she was doing but knew she had to do it faster or he was dead. ''Katherine hurry say it now'' he said making her rush as one of the logs of the fire fell on the cat's tail as it screamed out the room. Katherine knowing it was now safe coming out up to him.

But before she could the same log that she had used the spell on tumbled towards fast Robin pulled Katherine out of the way as the log toppled on top of him. She heard the terrible crushing sound of bones and the smell of burning flesh she was too late to save the one she loved.

Then she watched in horror as the fire from it spread the floor down the tunnel into their home as she ran after it. She mange to arrive in time thinking what she was to do. Dong the only thing she could do going on her tip toes taking down the gold frame portrait staring at it one last time.

''It should had been me'' she said as tears came down her face then quietly took the picture of it putting it back in her necklace running out into the cold dark world. She ran as fast she could trying ignore the sore feeling as it came back into her stomach as she reached an old barn. Then she went inside and fell down to sleep till morning came. She opened her eyes to find something small and fluffy by her side reaching out to feel it.

It was a baby mouse and not just any baby mouse hers as she wrapped her arms around it to keep it warm staring it. It was hers there was no way it was anyone else's as it had her white fur, a short truff of yellow blond hair. Right that moment it opened its eyes to reveal sky blue eyes like Robin. That brought sadness to her heart Katherine wondered who was going to help her and her tiny infant now she hoped and prayed a miracle will come to them.


End file.
